Herzensangelegenheiten
by Sevena
Summary: Zwei Menschen, eine Reise, Liebe und andere Angelegenheiten
1. Kapitel 1

Die Personen habe ich mir von Frau Rowling ausgeliehen. Ich gebe alles zurück und verdiene kein Geld damit, ich habe nur meinen Spaß...

Wenn Ihr SS/HG nicht mögt dann nicht weiterlesen oder sich nicht beschweren

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine saß in der großen Halle und rührte lustlos in ihrem Porree...Harry, Ron und die anderen saßen um sie herum und regten sich mal wieder über wen auf? Natürlich, über Snape...

„Von mir aus kann Voldemort ihn persönlich abholen, am besten jetzt sofort," murmelte Ron mürrisch vor sich hin. Hermine blickte Ron entsetzt an.

„Was?? Ron sag mal, spinnst du,"rief sie entsetzt aus..."Wie kannst du sowas sagen?" Augenblicklich ließen Ron, Harry, Neville und Ginny ihr Besteck fallen und blickten sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung an.

„Ähem, Hermine??? Alles klar??" Harry fand als erstes die Sprache wieder.."Hallo? wir reden grade über Snape, der uns vor 28 Minuten, Harry sah auf seine Uhr, 100 Punkte abgezogen hat, nur weil Neville mich etwas während der Stunde gefragt hat....Von den Strafarbeiten mal ganz abgesehen...Pah!!!"

Hermines Blick landete wieder auf ihrem Teller. Die anderen schnaubten verächtlich und blickten sich verwundert an....In ihren Blicken lag ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung über Hermine und ein kleines bischen Unverständnis....

Es war ihr 7. Jahr und mit Hermine stimmte etwas nicht, dessen waren sich Harry und Ron, ihre besten Freunde sicher...

Harry verwarf seine Gedanken und wand sich wieder Ron zu.

"Kommst du nachher mit zum Quidditch Training, ich will meinen neuen Besen ausprobieren?"

Auch Ginny plauderte mit ihrer Tischnachbarin weiter...

Hermine saß auf ihrem Stuhl und dachte nach. Sie wissen doch gar nicht was sie da sagen...Prof. Snape hat ihnen so oft das Leben gerettet und bemühte sich Ihnen eine Grundlage im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu geben..Ihre Gedanken kreisten mal wieder im ihren Tränkemeister. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf die Empore, wo die Lehrer saßen. Da war er.... Er saß ganz aussen und blickte ebenfalls schlecht gelaunt auf seinen Teller. Eine Frage von Prof. Flitwick, der neben ihm saß, ignorierte er wie immer.

Oh ja, Hermine kannte seine Angewohnheiten ganz genau, aus einem Grund, sie beobachtete ihn nun schon seit ihrem 6. Jahr. Aber nicht aus Angst wie Neville oder aus Wut, wie Harry, Ron und die meisten anderen Gryffindors...

Nein, sie beobachtete ihn weil sie ihn gut fand, naja, gut ist das falsche Wort, sie beobachtete ihn weil sie in ihn verliebt war!

Sie hatte sich selbstverständlich nie etwas anmerken lassen, außer in solch kleinen Momenten wie eben..Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen das ihre Freunde so schlecht über den Mann redeten, den sie liebte...

Natürlich weiss Snape davon nichts...Hermine schüttelte unbewußt ihren Kopf..er würde es auch nie, nie, niemals erfahren..

Dachte sie.........

Eine Woche später, Zaubertränke..

Hermine saß wie immer in der dritten Reihe ( von hier aus hatte sie unauffällig freien Blick auf Snape ) und sah heimlich zu ihrem Lehrer...Wenn sie doch nur mit irgend jemand dieses Geheimnis teilen könnte, dachte sie und seufzte leise..."Miss Granger!!!", scharf wie ein Schwert traf sie die Stimme...Das war er, er stand direkt vor ihr und blickte sie aus tiefschwarzen, eisigen Augen an...."Hat die kleine, ach so schlaue und ich weiss immer alles Granger es nicht mehr nötig meinem Unterricht zu folgen?"

Er baute sich vor ihr auf und sah sie verachtend an...Entsetzt bemerkte Hermine das die anderen bereits vor ihren Kesseln standen und sie ansahen.."Oh Mist", entfuhr es ihr unbeabsichtigt....Sie stand schnell auf und stellte sich neben ihren Kessel, das Gesicht schamesrot und sah nervös auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Miss Granger, was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Was denken sie sich dabei meine Anordnungen zu mißachten...Sie sollten vor 10 Minuten mit ihrem Verhütungstrank beginnen!! Nicht das sie das jemals nötig hätten!!!!"

Den letzten Satz zischte er ihr zu, so das nur sie das hören konnte....

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Mißachtung meiner Anweisungen und nun fangen sie endlich an", herrschte er sie an...

Hermine stand hilflos vor ihrem Kessel und ihre Augen füllten sich mir Tränen....Das tat weh, der Mann in den sie seit einem Jahr hoffnungslos verliebt war, traute ihr nicht mal eine Beziehung zu, die nicht nur mit schüchternem Händchenhalten endete...

Severus ging wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, nicht ohne Genugtuung die Slytherins hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachen zu hören...

Das geschieht dieser ätzenden Granger recht..Miss „ich weiss alles und kann jedem helfen, dachte er selbstgefällig. Ohh wie langweilig er diese junge Frau mit dem langen braunen Haar fand....

Zaubertränke war die letzte Doppelstunde vor dem Abendessen und Hermine saß kurz später mit ihren Freunden beim Abendessen..

„Herm, meinte Harry freundlich, sieh's positiv, immerhin hast du keine Strafarbeit von diesem ekligen Typen erhalten, lass ihn doch labern, in ein paar Wochen machen wir unseren Abschluß und du mußt diesen Irren nie wieder sehen."

Hermine sah Harry an und nickte langsam.:"ja, du hast wohl recht, ein paar Wochen noch."

Ginny stupste Hermine an und lächelte ihr zu..."Immerhin hast du nur noch ein paar Wochen, ich noch ein ganzes Jahr,"sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen...

Severus saß zur selben Zeit im Kerker und dachte über den Tag nach..Er ging nicht gerne zum Abendessen in die große Halle, ihm reichte es bei maximal 2 Mahlzeiten diese nervigen kreischenden Kinder und die langweiligen Gespräche der Kollegen zu ertragen...

Granger, dachte er...Das war nun schon seit fast einem Jahr so das sie fahrig und nervös in Zaubertränke erschien..Bestimmt ist diese kleine Besserwissergöre in einen der Jungs verknallt...Er kräuselte die Lippen zu einem gehässigen Lächeln...Wer läßt sich schon mit einer Besserwisserin ein, bestimmt erzählte sie im Bett auch noch von ihrem Entdeckungen und was sie wieder in einem der Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung entdeckt hatte....Er schüttelte sich.. Sexy, dachte er spöttisch...

Eigentlich war sie ja nicht häßlich, nicht das er sich sie schonmal genau betrachtet hätte, aber eine Traumfrau war sie nicht, jedenfalls nicht seine...

Dachte er.....

**Hüstel** ein paar Reviews wären nett....

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an meine Reviewer... Das hat mich sehr gefreut... Hier mein zweites Kapitl für euch :o) Wie immer, nicht meines alles von Frau Rowling......

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Runde Zauberschach mit Neville gespielt hatte ( die anderen spielten natürlich Snape explodiert ) ging Hermine in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Als Vertrauensschülerin und Head Girl der Schule hatte sie ein Einzelzimmer was ihr sehr gefiel....

Sie duschte noch kurz, putze sich die Zähne und ging frustriert ins Bett. Sie würde ihn nie näher kennenlernen dachte sie resignierend...Die ganze Wut und ihr verletzter Stolz brach auf einmal aus ihr heraus und verzweifelt heulte sie sich in den Schlaf.....

Severus sah nervös auf die Uhr....Schon 23 Uhr...Sie wollte doch um 22.30 schon hier sein....Er wanderte unruhig in seinem Gemächern im Kerker herum...

23.15 Uhr! Immer noch keiner da...

Seufzend ging er zur Kerkertüre, wenn sie nicht zu ihm kommt dann schaute er doch mal im Schloß nach, vielleicht ist sie an einer magischen Stufe hängengeblieben....

Nach kurzer Zeit wachte auch Hermine wieder auf, an tiefen Schlaf war nicht zu denken..

Sie saß nun aufrecht in ihrem Bett..."Scheisse, dachte sie, was mach ich bloß, selbst wenn ich eine Strafarbeit bei ihm riskiere wird er mich nicht ansehen, er findet mich bescheuert"!!!!!!!

Sie blickte in den Spiegel, es blickte ihr ein hübsches 18 jähriges Mädel mit ernsten, zimtbraunen Augen und einem schöngeschnittenen Gesicht entgegen. Ihr Blick ging an sich herunter, was will er bloß dachte sie. Sie blickte auf einen schönen Körper mit Kleidergröße 36 und wohlgeformten Brüsten...Wut keimte in ihr auf. Sie mußte raus, sofort, ein bischen im Schloß umherwandern und sich abreagieren.

Während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchlief, dachte sie immer noch über Severus nach. Er müßte nun 34 Jahre alt sein, die meisten Schüler wußten nicht das er schon viel früher als die anderen seines Jahrgangs einschult worden war. Das hatte sie alles bei ihren Nachforschungen über ihn herausgefunden. Natürlich sah er älter aus, er war zu dünn und er blickte immer mürrisch und gehässig drein...aber sie fühlte das hinter seiner Maske mehr stecken musste. Während ihrer genauen Studien an ihm hatte sie oft Verzweiflung und Trauer in seinen Augen erkennen können...

Wie er wohl unter seiner schwarzen Robe aussieht. Ihre Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab......

Severus murmelte sein Paßwort und machte sich auf dem Weg aus den Kerkern. Es war nun fast 24 Uhr....Genervt blickte er auf die Uhr, er hatte sich auf den Abend mit Laura gefreut, sie war eine tolle Frau und ein bischen Sex könnte ihm mal wieder nicht schaden...Der letzte war nun schon einige Tage her und er war ein sehr potenter Mann....Er spürte dieses Ziehen im Unterleib schon seit mehreren Stunden und er brauchte dringend Erlösung....

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses machte sich Hermine auf den Weg, ziellos streifte sie umher...

Severus war nun schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und hörte leise Schritte, es war stockdunkel auf dem Flur und man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht. Ja, dachte er, da war sie, Laura....Nein, er war nicht in sie verliebt und sie nicht in ihn aber sie hatten guten Sex und es machte ihn geil wenn er an sie dachte...Er stand auf ihre lange, lockige Haare die tiefschwarz waren, nicht so ein Vogelnest wie Granger es auf dem Kopf hatte...Schon wieder Granger, dachte er mürrisch, das törnt ab.....

Vielleicht sollte ich die Fackeln auslassen, dieser Gedanke schoß Severus durch den Kopf während er sich lautlos näherte....

Ja, das war es...er konnte kaum mehr laufen, so spannte es schon in seiner Hose, mit den Gedanke bei Laura, der schönen Hexe aus der Verwaltung.

Er erreichte die Person und zog sie an sich. Hermine erschrak erst halb zu Tode aber sie erkannte in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden das es Severus war....Das ist deine Chance...Wieso er mitten in der Nacht herum wanderte wunderte sie plötzlich nicht mehr...Ihr Herz klopfte zum zerspringen als sie seinen Körper und seine Erregung spürte...ein heißer Blitz durchzog ihren Unterleib...

„Das bist du ja endlich"murmelte er rauh und zitternd vor Erregung. „ Wir wollten uns doch um 22.30 in meinen Räumen treffen, ich kann es kaum mehr aushalten"...

Hermine traf es wie ein Blitz. Er traf sich mit einer anderen Frau und hatte regelmäßig Sex mit ihr. Eine Welle der Eifersucht durchfuhr sie und verkrampfte ihren Körper...

„Nicht so verkrampft junge Frau"nuschelte Snape während er ihren Hals küßte...Seine Hände wanderten unter ihre Robe und umfaßten ihre Brüste... „Wir lassen das Licht heute aus"...Hermine dachte sie hatte sich verhört. Einerseits war sie mehr als erregt, auf der anderen Seite wußte sie, das diese Küsse nicht ihr galten...

„Mhhhhh, hast du deine Titten magisch vergrößert für mich?" stöhnte Severus und saugte an ihren Nippeln....Hermine konnte nicht mehr klar denken sie gab sich ihm völlig hin..."Wenn es schon das erste und letzte Mal ist das sie mit Severus vögeln konnte, dann würde sie das hier und jetzt tun...

Es war stockdunkel und Hermine spürte wie Severus sich und ihr die Kleidung vom Leib zauberte....Er küßte sich nun fordernd an ihr herunter, sie lehnte sich an die rauhe Steinwand und spreizte ihre Beine..."Oh Merlin, wie geil du mich machst,"murmelte er als er zwischen ihren Beinen angelangt war...Er kniete sich vor sie und leckte genüßlich langsam über ihre Schamlippen....Diese süße nasse Hitze machte ihn verrückt....Hermine stöhnte laut auf und spreizte die Beine noch weiter."Ja meine Kleine, so ist es gut. Mach sie nur schön breit, damit ich dich besser lecken kann, du weißt wie mir das gefällt dich zu schmecken"... Hermine erkannte wie wild es sie machte das er so mit ihr sprach. Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten und genoß ihn zwischen ihren Beinen...Severus stand ruckartig auf und stellte sich nun vor die Wand und rückte ihren Kopf herunter.."„Komm schon, du weißt was ich brauche oder???" jammerte er...Sein Schwanz war bretthart und Hermine mußte nicht lange suchen um ihn zu finden.. Nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne nahm sie ihn in den Mund und leckte und saugte genüßlich daran. "Merlin, keuchte Snape, du bist aber heute heiss, so hast du es mir noch nie gemacht..."

Er konnte es kaum mehr aushalten.."Komm her, ich kann nicht mehr warten." Er zog sie vor sich und stellte sich hinter sie. Hermine spreizte die Beine und er drang mit einem harten Stoß in sie hinein....Sie schrie laut auf vor Erregung und er füllte sie ganz aus...Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam. Auch sie spürte die Welle der Erlösung über sich gleiten als plötzlich aus der Stille eine Stimme ertönte..."Severus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Die Fackeln leuchteten plötzlich auf und eine ziemlich nackte Laura trat aus einer der Klassenzimmer, ihr folgend Prof. Smith der Lehrer für Muggelkunde....

TBC


End file.
